The Office
Were you looking for The Office from the second game, or perhaps The Office from the third game? Or maybe even The Bedroom? |-|The Office = .]] (also known as the Security Guard's Office) is a location in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the central location in Five Nights at Freddy's. With the exception of the fourth game, The Office is the only room that the player inhabits. Appearance The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sit a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. On top of one of the monitors sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture features Bonnie popping out of a white and red box. The drawing diagonal to it shows a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces. The picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons. The picture diagonal to that shows Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings, mostly obscured: the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake, with what may be Freddy and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large, colored text on top that appears to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. More pictures just like these can be seen in the West Hall (CAM 2A). On either side of the player are large windows, which allows them to see outside The Office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant and contain some electrical items, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest to the player are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the Doors, which protect the player from the intruding animatronics, and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the player to see directly outside The Office. The longer the lights and doors are active, the more power is drained. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. In the mobile version of the game, the player can purchase decorative plushies (stuffed toys) of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica for The Office. The Bonnie plush sits on the left side of the desk, the Freddy plush on top of the monitor in front of the poster, and the Chica plush to the right of the fan. Trivia *Clicking Freddy's nose on the "Celebrate!" poster will play a honk sound. The sound can still be generated even after the power is fully drained. The sound will not cut off unless the player moves their mouse to another area of the nose before clicking again. This works on the mobile and PC versions. **The player will get this same sound in the second and third game when they click on Toy Freddy's nose and the Freddy drawing's nose, respectively. The sound can also be triggered in the fourth game by clicking on the nose of the Freddy plushie on the bed. **The sound will play on the mobile version of the first and third game, but not the second game. *There is a cupcake with eyes at the right side of the room. It appears to be the same cupcake that Chica holds whilst on the Show Stage. *Sometimes, a very faint circus-like music plays. What causes it is currently unknown. *Some items in The Office, such as the light and the fan, seem to be the passive power users (the first green bar) that are always draining power. These cannot be turned off manually, and only ever shut down when the power goes out. **It is very likely that the formerly mentioned power consumers are the reason why the power still drains when remaining idle. *Though rarely, The Office is one of two rooms in which three animatronics can appear at the same time: Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. The other location is the Show Stage. *Though Bonnie appears in the doorway, the player can still see a faint shadow of his ears through the window when turning on the lights. Doing so will alert the player that Bonnie is still lurking outside of the door, and it is not safe to open it. *Though the phone calls that can be heard from Night 1 to Night 5 are heard after a phone ring, no phone can be found in The Office. **There could be a phone, but it is placed in a location not visible from the player's point of view. *On some occasions, if the player doesn't raise up the Monitor, a quiet banging sound can be heard; what causes this is currently unknown. *When Foxy runs, If the player puts the Monitor down, then puts it back up immediately, the player will see The Office on the Monitor. It is likely a bug by Scott Cawthon. |-|Gallery = Gameplay LeftHallLight.png|The left light turned on. RightHallLight.png|The right light turned on. BonnieAtDoor.png|Bonnie appearing in the left Door's blind spot. ChicaAtDoor.png|Chica appearing in the right Door's blind spot. both.jpg|Bonnie and Chica teaming up. Bonnie blarg.gif|Bonnie attacking the player (click to animate). Chica blarg.gif|Chica attacking the player (click to animate). Output swP4iS.gif|Freddy attacking the player (click to animate). Output b2VZwk.gif|Foxy popping into The Office just before he attacks the player (click to animate). Notice his reflection on the TV monitors. Office_Gold.png|Golden Freddy in The Office. 305.png|The Office when the power runs out, with Freddy in the doorway. Darkened Office.png|The Office after the backup power has gone out (notice the barely-visible shine on the door frames). Output o2BAmu.gif|Freddy attacking after the power goes out (click to animate). Brightened Office_Normal.png|The Office, brightened and saturated for clarity. Office GoldBright.png|Golden Freddy in The Office, brightened. Poweroutbright.jpg|Freddy at the door after a power outage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous Five Nights at Freddy's FNaF1Poster.png|Full shot of the Celebrate! poster. Output DdHwqe.gif|Doors opening and closing. (click to animate) Gifdoor.gif|Texture of the right Door. (click to animate) Leftbutton.png|Texture of the buttons on the left-hand side of the Office. Right door button.jpg|Texture of the buttons on the right-hand side of the office. 38a.png|The Office with plushies of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica (mobile version only). Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Minigame Desk.png|The Office desk as seen in the third game's end-of-night minigames. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Locations